


Identically Different.

by Gio_hannigram



Series: Grenny [5]
Category: Grenny, Hannibal - Fandom, Spacedogs - Fandom
Genre: Confusion, Fluff, Grenny - Freeform, Grigg and Nigel had a moment, Happy Ending, M/M, Spacedogs, Spacedogs meet Grenny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 04:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11936370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gio_hannigram/pseuds/Gio_hannigram
Summary: The hand Nigel is holding might not be Adam's.





	Identically Different.

A beautiful night, with a small ballroom, dimmed lights that allowed guests to have an unperturbed sight of the night sky, wonderful music and a rich feast.

Nigel finished thanking his guests for their congratulations and went in search of Adam. 

He wanted nothing more than embrace the person who helped him to make it to that special night.

The new model of telescope he and Adam designed would be a success and what better night to celebrate it than a meteor shower.

At some point Adam had gone out to take a break from all the people around them.

So Nigel looked for him in a secluded part of the backyard.

Sure enough there Adam was, at the sight of him Nigel stopped. With the few lights around he could see that there was something off. He couldn't point out what, it was only a feeling that took over him as he got closer to Adam.

“Are you still tired of social interaction?” Nigel asked with humour, ignoring the strange irking feeling telling him that something was off.

“Nah, actually I was looking for you! I thought so many people would have you running here.” Adam answered with a light chuckle, his eyes focused on the night sky. Still Nigel felt something odd about the answer. Adam's voice.  “Are you cold? We can go back in.” Adam asked.

 

“No, I'm not.” Adam usually wouldn't take the chill of the night into account after the first time Nigel told him it was okay.

“The place looks beautiful, I can't wait for the show to start. It's a shame we are not out of typical rate this year, it'll still be amazing.” Nigel’s tensed shoulders relaxed, nothing like hearing Adam's love for sky to make him know everything is okay. He sat next to Adam and again his mind nagged that something was odd.

“We'll do something like this for the next outburst year, sounds right, doesn't it? After all this year we'll see only half of what it should be.” Nigel offered, and took Adam's hand on his.

“What do you mean?” Adam asked, frowning at the sky as if it had betrayed him.

“I mean, because it'll be just half rate than the typical, forty to fifty meteors an hour instead of eighty or so, isn't it?”

“Really?! I didn't know that.” Adam answered, surprise changing his features as he looked in amazement at Nigel.

It was at that moment that it clicked in Nigel's mind as he stared perplexed at the being in front of him. A flash of Adam's beautiful smile crossing his mind along with Adam's explanation about how the moon would affect the meteor shower they will be watching confirming his suspicions.

 

“You are not Lenny.” 

“You're not Adam.” 

 

They stared at one another for a whole minute.

Of course he wasn't Adam, now that he could look him face to face Nigel could confirm it. The guy was handsome, obviously since he had an extraordinary resemblance to Adam but there was something missing, specially in his eyes, his gaze was probably the most prominent difference along with his body language. He was sitting too firmly, too still.

The suit should had been what made Nigel point the difference out from far away. Adam's was a dark blue to match for Nigel's, without tie. This guy's was dark grey.

“Excuse me, who are you?” The guy asked, getting his hand back from Nigel, which reminded Nigel to also _ stop staring. _

“Nigel.”

“Oh you're the host! you designed the new program and telescope! A pleasure to meet you, I'm Grigg Harris, I work for the software company in charge.” Grigg said, politely shaking Nigel's hand, and awkwardly dismissed what had just happened. He was incredibly like Adam yet astonishing different.

“The pleasure it's mine, yeah, it was me and my partner, who now I need to look for.” Nigel said, standing up.

“Me too,” Grigg said as he stood up as well. “For  _ my _ partner, that is.” Grigg clarified.

They walked together back into the room and after a few minutes looking, Nigel stopped and glared at Grigg.

“I'm sorry! It's just...you are very similar, physically speaking, to someone I know and I can't believe how similar you are. Like lost twins.”

“I thought the same about you.” Nigel confessed.

Before Grigg could ask what he meant Nigel spotted Adam walking to a table a few metres away behind Grigg enthusiastically speaking with a co-worker.

“There he is.” Nigel said pointing Adam out to Grigg, who got confused and surprised at their resemblance.

“And there is mine.” Grigg said pointing out to a guy who had aimed for the same table as Adam.

_ He looks very familiar, if anything he is a young nerdy looking version of me. What the fuck?  _ Nigel thought as his eyes landed on Grigg's partner.

Grigg and Nigel got closer and a part of Nigel wanted to see if Adam would be confused, or if the other guy would. Looking back at Grigg, Nigel smirked at the raised eyebrow and smirk that greet him. Seemed that he was not the only one interested in seeing their partner shocked face.

But the shocked were them.

Nigel and Grigg stood hidden behind Adam's table as the other two meet. Clearly both had choose the same table to not have to sit next to anyone else as Adam's co-worker walked away, so they awkwardly stared at the hand each of them had in the chairs they had been about to take.

“I'm sorry, is it…”

“No, I was just about to…”

“Is okay to…”

“Yes.”

They both sat next to each other without making eye contact and Nigel was confused, yet again. The other guy seemed so... uncomfortable, shy, like he either couldn't wait to get out or was about to combust. It was, well, weird to see someone so strangely like himself with that behaviour and he obviously had not confused Adam for Grigg.

Out of the corner of his eye Nigel could see Grigg about to step in, probably worried about the uncomfortable expression of his partner when said partner lost his shyness at seeing Adam's phone case.

“Star Wars, nice.” Adam looked up from his phone for a moment.

“Oh, yes! Nigel gifted it to me in our first date.” Adam answered in awe.

“It's a nice present. Are you a big fan?” The guy asked and Nigel chuckled already knowing the answer.

“I like the movies, It's fascinating how they think the different worlds and species could be.”

“Amazing, isn't it?!” The guy answered enthusiastic and as they spoke Nigel could see some of the guy's anxiety fade away as Adam told him what he found interesting in the movies.

Nigel smiled as he saw the way the both got relaxed and carried away speaking, the way Adam kept mentioning him by name telling him that he had not confused the guy for Nigel even for a second and it made Nigel feel stupidly warm and happy.

“We are going to miss the meteor shower if they keep geeking out.” Grigg said with a smile of his own walking towards them.

Nodding Nigel followed.

“Gorgeous, Who's your friend?” Nigel asked, kissing Adam's cheek.

“Hello Nigel!” Adam greeted him, looked him directly in the eyes, took his hand and pulling him down to return the kiss. “This is...uhm…”

“Lenny, nice to meet you.” The guy said, apparently not faced at all by their resemblance. “Grigg! Where have you been?! Look he agrees with me that there would be an improvement of the movies had at least one or two more scenes of actual space on them.” Lenny kept on taking Grigg's hand to guide him to sit with them. Again no sign of confusion or surprise once Adam and Grigg where side by side.

Adam seemed to not pick on their similitudes either as he smiled to Grigg and greet him. For his part Grigg glanced at Nigel, smiled and shrugged. Amazed Nigel joined in the conversation as well.

  
  


“Is there something wrong Nigel?”  Adam questioned, and Nigel shivered as he was hit with Adam's hot breath in the neck where Adam's head rested as they barely swayed to a soft tune in the early hours of the day after a mesmerising show.

It had been a pleasant night, he felt happy, yet curiosity kept interrupting his thoughts.

“You didn't think that Lenny and I look alike.” Nigel said, smiling as Adam's arms tightened around him.

“You do, physically at least.” Adam said simply.

“You didn't think he was me for a second.”

“He was not dressed as you, his hair, stance, voice and age are different to you.”

“Really? You saw all of that right away?” Nigel asked, he could remember that Adam and Lenny hadn't done more than glance at each other before sitting.

“He didn't look at me.”

 

_ Oh _

“He didn't call me like you do either. I could tell he wasn't you because of the way he behaved right away. Even when you get mad at me, you always look at me.”

“Right.” Nigel said, smiled and kissed Adam's forehead.

“We pay attention to the people we love, have specific and special behaviour towards them, it helps to makes us familiar and archive the comfortability and peaceful atmosphere that comes with it.” Adam informed, Nigel agreed and kept guiding them slowly.

Oblivious of the twin couple slowly dancing next to them, similar as them yet completely different.

  
_In a sky full of stars you're unique to me._  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was made in a couple of hours because of a two sentences scene that wouldn't stop bugging me. So here it is, a whole fic just for one scene.
> 
> I didn't get it to beta check.
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes.
> 
> Comments, kudos, anything is welcome.
> 
> I might edit it or try to retake the idea some other time.


End file.
